FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional network 114. The network 114 includes a plurality of nodes 102, 104, and 106. Each of the nodes 102-106 can be functioning using different protocols. Thus, when a packet is to be exchanged between nodes, the packet must be packed according to the protocol understood by the receiving node, or the receiving node must understand the protocol used by the sending node. Typically, hardware designed specifically for this protocol is used by a processor in the sending or the receiving node to properly pack or unpack the data. However, when either node's protocol changes, the hardware must be redesigned. This is inflexible. Alternately, several hardware units, one for each possible protocol used by a node, may be used. Conventionally, this approach requires the hardware units to be external to the processor of the node. This is costly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved system with multiple network protocol support. The system should not require hardware redesign when a protocol is changed and should be cost effective to implement. The present invention addresses such a need.